<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowdrops and Fireflies by Harmonylite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162180">Snowdrops and Fireflies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonylite/pseuds/Harmonylite'>Harmonylite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nordic Winter love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonylite/pseuds/Harmonylite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>.<br/>This will be a series of oneshots and drabble around the ship know as Nordic winter or white lighting which is the paring of Weiss x Nora which I know a rare pair but they are adorable and I love them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Weiss Schnee/Nora Valkyrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nordic Winter love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sick days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: person A pressing kissing Person B's forehead to see if they have a fever</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss</p><p>Nora had been more quiet today at first I didn't really take much notice but that was before Nora almost collapsed in the hallway on their way back from dust theory. " Nora are you ok!" I say as I rush to help her up " I'm fine weiss just you know triped hahA.." she trailed off nervously now that weiss had gotten a good look at her face, she looked really pale, and bags under her eyes  I frown at that "Nora you are certainly not fine look you can barely stand!" I shout ,she winces at that and I really regret shouting "look I'm ok I'm just bit stressed you know with my team away and that" she replies while pushing away from me to lean against the wall a plausible answer with ren and jaune away on a two man mission and pyrrha having to see her parents for the week it could lonely and stressful but I am calling bullshit, I glare at her " ok if your so fine do a cartwheel" I reply stubbornly while crossing my arms. "You make it sound like it's impossible," she croakes while rolling her eyes, I sigh as she just stares at me for the longest time. “ What are you doing” I ask her and she just shakes her head “I did a cartwheel, was I not doing that?” she replied her eyes become unfocused and she almost falls over “No you weren’t, now enough of this nonsense time to go to bed”  I say as I put my arm around her shoulders “Nooooooo” she whines weakly in protest and tries to pull away from me “no you don’t” I say and lift her up into a bridal carry to stop her from fussing. “Weiss!” she yelps at the sudden movement but I pay it no mind as I start to make my way towards the dorms “ weisssssss, I’m finnee” she whines out, hanging her head over my shoulder, I continue to ignore her as we finally reach the JNPR dorm room and I use Nora’s scroll to unlock the door, the room inside is surprisingly clean for the only person living in it to be very unwell “which ones your bed?” I ask looking at Nora's face only to find her eyes closed “hey you still awake?” I question shaking her a bit only to get a groan and a shiver in response. You really aren’t doing well are you? I think my eyes softening as I place her gently down on the closest bed away from the window, it looks to be the one most recently used, it most likely </p><p> </p><p>She stirs a bit and curls in on herself,I grab the blanket hanging off the side of the bed and place it over her body. It was strange seeing Nora like this only ever seeing her bright smiles and over the top enthusiasm for anything, I gently lay a hand against her forehead pushing her bangs aside, it feels boiling to the touch “you definitely have a fever” I say looking down at her,worry fills me she should have definitely been resetting way before it got to this point, i think as her breath hitches sightly. My scrolls go off signalling I have a message coming from the Team rwby group chat, I get up and open the messenger app</p><p>Dolt ; where are you?</p><p>Yanggang: yeah I wouldn’t think you skip class</p><p>Icequeen; Nora’s sick, found her almost collapsed in the hall near Dust theory</p><p>Dolt: oh no that’s horrible </p><p>FromShadows: is she ok?</p><p>Icequeen: she has a fever and seems just really weak in general</p><p>icequeen: I’m going to stay and look after her until she gets better</p><p>Icequeen: so please let the teachers where I am for the rest of the day</p><p>Dolt: will do Weiss!</p><p>FromShadows: please tell her we hope she feels better soon</p><p>Yanggang:yeah what blakey said</p><p>Icequeen: thank you ruby and I will let her know what yang and blake said</p><p> </p><p>I look back over to Nora who seemed to have turned over slightly. I head towards the door to head to the nearby communal kitchen to see if there is any medicine or at least some canned soup that I could heat up for her. There was some night and day cold medicine as well as some packet soup that simply needed boiling water to pour onto it in a bowl, I was soon heading back to the room hopefully Nora was still in the bed but with how stubborn she was being earlier one never knew. Thankfully I came back to Nora still dozing her stuffy breathing filled the room proving that she also definitely had a blocked nose,I place the medicine and the bowl of tomato soup on the nightstand next to the bed “hey” I say gently as I shake her shoulder, she turns her head to look at me “hmmm Weiss?” she mumbles her eyes already looking like they were closing again. I give her shoulder another shake ”I need you take this and if your up for it have some food” I stated Nora eyes seemed to widen at the mention of food </p><p>“You got me Food!” She shouts before quickly wincing at her own volume, she sits up and looks over to the table “Awe yesss soup” she says before going to grab it but I quickly take it</p><p>“No, No, No you don’t, medicine first, soup after” I order while holding the bowl away from her Nora pouts as I push the cup of the medicine in front of her hands instead “ puppy eyes aren’t going to work on me, just drink it quickly and then you can have this wonderful soup” I continued  she looks from the soup in my hands to the medicine in the cup with about 30 mm of cold medicine so sadly it makes me almost regret saying she had to have that first but she drank it made a face then looked at me expectantly “can I have the soup now pleasseee” she asked while making grabby hands at the bowl in my hands I roll my eyes and hand her the soup “Yes, here you go” I say passing her the bowl “ how are you feeling” I ask as she finishes a spoonful of soup “ I told you I was fine but thank you anyway for helping me” she replied looking at me her eyes expressing how truly grateful she was “it was fine I wouldn’t be much of good girlfriend if I didn’t help you and honestly I feel worse for not noticing this sooner” I reply brushing aside one of her bangs away from her face, she grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze “hey that’s not your fault, even I can admit i’m pretty stubborn when I want to be” Nora says looking at me with those beautiful turquoise orbs , she resumes earring her soup slowly the occasional coughing fit popping up before she finished soon and I went to take it back to the kitchen, by the time I was back Nora had already fallen asleep her little sweet murmurs fill the room. I smile ,she must really be better already if she’s sleep talking I think as I walk over to her bedside, I lean down and press a kiss to her temple which only feels slightly warm meaning that her fever was probably coming down and that the medicine helped. As I go to leave I feel Nora’s hand grab mine “c-could you maybe cuddle with me, you know if that’s ok if you want?” she asks her cheeks flushed a bit , I feel my heat up a bit as I look away from those pleading eyes. Part of me wants to say no because I could get sick as well but the other half really wanted hug my lighting bug, we really didn’t enough time together with having to keep our relationship a secret  “why did you have to be so cute bug” I sigh out before turning around lifting the blanket up “ move over” i say and I can see her whole face light up as she scoots over, I open my arms and she’s in them instantly pressing her face into the crook of my neck, I hold her close my head resting on hers “I love you so much Weiss, thank you for being here and being just your wonderful self” she mumbles before she drifts off. My eyes mist lightly at that and feel my heart fill with so much warmth for her, I hug her a bit tighter “and thank you for bringing more happiness then you will ever know” I whisper gently into her hair before I also drift off into slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Of snow and sweaters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>prompt: Nora and Weiss drowning in over sized sweaters during a chilly day</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a bit of mushy one because I was feeling the feels today</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nora<br/>
“Nora what are these?” Weiss asks me while gesturing at her New pink sweater that Says Queen on it surrounded by little cartoon pugs and my own which is blue with the same thing as her’s on it “their sweaters silly” I reply simply titing my head “what else would they be” I continue Weiss just rolled her pretty blue eyes “I know what they are! I mean why did you get them?” She questioned backed I giggle at that weissy can be so oblivious sometimes “I wanted to get us matching couple sweaters, you have pink cause that my favorite colour and I have blue cause it your favorite colour so when we look at them we can think of each other” I chirp snuggling my neck in to the slightly oversized woolen jumper I really loved this shade of blue it reminds me of weiss’s eyes I think while looking at weiss as  shaking her head “you do realise that we supposed to be keeping this relationship secret right?” Weiss pointed out, she was right we were but I thought these were subtle enough to work....did she not like her sweater? Maybe I should take them back I wonder “ I could take them back if you don’t want-” I mumble out dejectedly<br/>
“ I never said that I didn’t want it, you dolt, I‘m just pointing out that we need to be subtle about this” Weiss said, she quickly puts her sweater on and gives me a pointed look “well are you going to put yours on?” she questions giving me a small smirk , I feel a huge grin spread on my face as I all but teleport into the jumper “of course! Come on let's go play in the snow” I shouted before grabbing her hand and pulling out of the room and down the hallway “Noooorrraaaaaa Stopp!” Weiss yells as we rush down the hall I laugh at the madness of it all. I all but stop at the exit leading to the snow covered court yard and spin weiss like a dancer into the turn before giving her a hug and letting go “oh gods,can the world stop spinning please” weiss whined as she try get a hold on her dizziness “eventually snowdrop” I giggle out my hand still in hers keeping her from falling over into the snow “great” she deadpanned before shaking her head “must you drag me around like that?” she asks giving a glare at me<br/>
“Yep! How else were we going to get outside?” I reply she looks at me with such a silly look<br/>
“We could have walked” She deadpanned before tugging me closer to her by my hand which was still in hers. She looked so cute in her sweater, it being a size too big, it made her looked even more adorable than usual. I reach up my free hand and poke her nose with it “boop” I  say softly and i see her just smile that beautifully soft smile, I’m so glad I met you I think as I gently rest my forehead against her’s “ I love you to bug” she mumbles out as we stand there surrounded by gently falling snow, just being in each other’s presence. “Come on, we got some snowmen to make and hot chocolate to drink” I say as I pull away, I can hear her chuckle lightly as we head off on our winter adventure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this chapter, and if you enjoyed please leave a kudos or a comment and if you would like to request a prompt you can find me on tumblr as NordicWinterincorrectqoutes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Long distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well this took me a bit, sorry for the wait I kept getting distracted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were talking over SEAK the Video chat service seeing as Weiss had agreed to visit ruby’s family during the break since as ruby put it ‘you're my Best friend now so you have to meet them’ so here Weiss was having to chat to her girlfriend over SEAK. it wasn’t all bad but she did really miss Nora. I really have it bad for her, don’t I?  Weiss thinks as the computer loads she had asked for some privacy for a bit, she was sitting in the guest bedroom of the house seated at the desk, Bing!  “Hey Weiss! How are you doing?” Nora’s peppey voice chirped through the monitor while she waved on the screen “Hi Nora, I am doing well and you?” Weiss replied back observing the Nora was also at her desk in the JNPR dorm room “oh you know just got back from a quick mission with Ren, he’s in the library at the moment *Yawn* so you know pretty good, even better now I get to see you” Nora said before covering up another yawn. Weiss felt her cheeks heat warm at Nora’s comment , they chatted for a bit discussing their week. After a while of Weiss rambling on about another one of Ruby's schemes she noticed that Nora hadn’t said anything for a while so she looked over to the computer screen and she could see that Nora had fallen asleep on her desk, her soft snores could be heard  drifting through the monitor. Weiss couldn’t help but stare at Nora’s sleeping face, she looked so peaceful and beautiful. Weiss just leans her head against her hand watching nora rest, sweet little coming through every so often from Nora's sleep talking. Soon Weiss felt her own eyes grow heavy as Nora’s snores lulled her to sleep peacefully.”Wake up sleepy head!” Yang yells slamming the door open causing Weiss to jerk in her sleep which causes her hand to slip allowing her head to slam into the desk “AHH! What the fuck!” Weiss shouts as her shoots back up while rubbing her sore head “awwww weisssy you fall asleep playing games” yang giggles out before “uughh yeah what the frick, i was having a good dream” Nora whines out which cause yang to burst out laughing before she runs out of the room for some reason that the poor tired couple don’t see.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter, please comment or leave a kudos also if you would like to see a particular prompt send in an ask to nordicwinterincorrectqoutes on Tumblr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nightmares and Hugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Team swap au, when Weiss wakes from a nightmare Nora comforts her</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a little snippet from an au I'm writing about Nora and Weiss being on a team together</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss felt a strangled cry leave her throat as she woke up from that dreadful nightmare the lifeless faces of her team plastered across her mind, she felt her eyes well up bit before the rational part of her reminds her that she's safe, that her team is fine and that it was just a dream. She feels the bed above her creek as it's occupant shifts and soon Nora's head is gazing at her from over the side. Soon the rest of her body joins her as she hops down from the bed upon seeing Weiss's panicked expression</p><p>"You ok Weiss?" She questions her voice filled with concern</p><p>"I'm fine Nora it was just a dream" Weiss responds her voice hoarse, Nora frowns at that and sits down on the bed next to her </p><p>"It dosen't sound fine" she presses</p><p>"I assure it was nothing, you can go back to sleep" Weiss said but the slight tremble in her voice was saying otherwise, Nora pulled her into a hug in response</p><p>"You don't have to tell me, but I'm here for you ok?" She reassured showing Weiss such a gentle and mature side to her that reminded Weiss this wasn't just a crazy energetic child but a very complex woman that seem for so reason to care about her. Weiss felt tears fall as she remembered the nightmare</p><p>"My, dream was horrible you all were dead, I couldn't reach you all in time and you were gone" Weiss whispered turning to face Nora more.</p><p>Nora rested her forehead gently against Weiss's as she rubbed slow circles into her back </p><p>"I'm not going anywhere ok, I've  got you" she soothed looking into those beautiful blue orbs brushing a stray tear off her cheek gently with a thumb as she cupped her face </p><p>"I'm sorry, I woke you" Weiss whispered voice still trembling slightly from the nightmare </p><p>"No need to be sorry ok, we're partners right? And partners look out for each other" she replied softly back, Weiss looked at Nora's eyes and saw how much She truly cared. Weiss felt a dam burst in her chest as pushed her face into Nora's shoulder and tears flowed freely down her face to which Nora responded by hugging her tightly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you again for reading and as always please leave a kudos or comment I appreciate every single one</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Anxiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all! Its been a bit!! Anyway this is a snippet for my lighting in bottle au ,more info can be found on my tumblr asknordicwinter but basically Nora is a genie and her previous lamp owner was a horrible person and gave the poor baby anxiety</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nora woke up in her lamp feeling really rested and after the last few days of using her magic non stop she needed the sleep, she came out of lamp to find Weiss typing something on her laptop, Nora felt her heart swell looking at her it always did when she looked at Weiss, she felt herself grin as she tackle hugs Weiss from behind </p><p>"Nora!!" Weiss shouts before she spins around to pull her into a tight hug, Nora was a little shocked Weiss hardly ever initiated hugs </p><p>"Hi Weissy" she chirped back returned the hug</p><p>"Are you ok??" Weiss asked her blue eyes full of concern </p><p>"Of course silly, why wouldn't I be" Nora replied stepping back floating up a bit,</p><p>"Because you collapsed you were unconscious for hours and it was because of me" Weiss spoke her voice going from almost shouting to a whisper </p><p>"Weiss-" Nora went to defend </p><p>"NO! don't even try to justify actions, sure I was helping people but only by abusing your power to the point where you were literally so Magically exhausted you fainted!" She yelled her eyes watering slightly </p><p>"Weiss it's not completely your fault, I could of said something sooner" Nora said reaching out a hand to Weiss's shoulder to comfort her,</p><p>"Why? Why are you saying that was in any way ok?" She asked looking at Nora with concern </p><p>"Because your a good person and I know you never did any of that intentionally" Nora replied </p><p>nervously</p><p>"Unlike some people" she quietly mumbled while hugging  her chest </p><p>"Hey, are you sure you're ok?" Weiss questioned </p><p>"Yes I'm fine" she answered quickly before floating backwards away from Weiss</p><p>"You don't seem fine at all" Weiss said, concern filling her voice</p><p>"I said I'm fine!" Nora snapped before her eyes widened and she covered her mouth quickly, horror slowly filling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss felt Surprised Nora had never snapped at her even if Weiss kind of thought she deserved it at times</p><p>"I'm so,so,so sorry I didn't mean to shout, I am sorry please forgive me" Nora quickly blurted out her form started to shake a little,</p><p>"Woah, hey it's ok I mean after everything it's ok if you're a little bit mad at me or upset, " Weiss said but all Nora could think of was the last time she snapped at the previous owner of the lamp they hadn't been so forgiving. She felt herself for the first time become short of breath and she felt like the room was too big, like she wanted to run away but running never worked she never could get away, Salem always found her. Gods what if Salem was here, what if she hurt her again. Her every breath felt like someone was just squeezing her lungs as she tried to breathe more air in, quicker and quicker.</p><p>"Nora?, nora, hey nora" she heard Weiss's voice call, she looked up and for a split second she thought she saw Salem's blood red eyes staring at her before Weiss blue ones came back into focus. She felt gentle hands rest on her cheeks as she stared into those beautiful blue eyes for a few minutes, just looking at them seemed to help her breathing calm down a bit </p><p>"Nora I don't know what you were thinking but just know I will never hurt you or let anyone else do the same ok" Weiss said leaning her forehead against Nora's </p><p>"Your safe, there is nothing to worry about" she soothed </p><p>"I-i know…" she replied shakily as she continued to try and calm her breathing.</p><p>Soon Nora felt her breathing return to normal just standing there with Weiss, their foreheads touching, hearing Weiss's own gentle breaths it felt grounding, it felt safe. </p><p>"I know you said you were fine but..?" Weiss asked, Nora felt her anxiety rise again at even thinking about what this all reminded her of</p><p>"I really don't want to talk about it, if that's ok?" She pleaded not looking Weiss in the eyes, she heard Weiss's let out a sigh before bringing her into a hug</p><p>"Ok, you don't have to tell me, and I'm sorry I reminded you of whatever it was but just know I will try my best to never, ever cause you this much distress again" she said hugging Nora tighter,  Nora felt tears well up in her eyes as all her emotions seemed to just bubble below the surface breaking ever so slightly, so when she finally hugged Weiss back, she just pressed herself as close as could hoping the comfort could keep everything away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave kudos and a comment i really appreciate them and if you have any prompts or ideas for chapters let me know :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello to all those who read Thank you for reading this!! please comment and leave kudos I appreciate every single one more then you would believe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>